Five Nights at Cosmo's
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: When Timmy is forced to stay the night at Freddy's, he is gonna have to do some on the spot thinking if he wants to stay alive! Can he do it and what ever happened to the five missing children? AU, since Mike isn't in this story. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights at Cosmo's**

November 5, 1985

12:45 p.m.

The laughter was loud that day. Barely anyone could hear. Not even Estelle Joan Brown/Turner. She often wondered why her son came here so often, especially now that he was almost ready to move out. Darien Patrick Turner, Estelle's husband, gave her a small smile of reassurance as the pizza came to their table. The couple had been faced with the fact that their only son, Terrance Isaac Turner, was planning to leave the nest.

But he wanted to come to Freddy's one last time before entering college...as a janitor. Granted, they weren't exactly thrilled that their only son was going to be a janitor at the local college but it was better than him staying home forever. Estelle sightly smiled, staring at the date. If only her brother were here to celebrate such a day. Sadly, her brother was living in Hill Valley with his family, raising his own young sons.

Anyways, Terrance had gone over to the animatronics, who were still singing their same song he remembered when he was a kid. However, that's when he saw some kids around them. They were playing with the animatronics, sure, but a bit too roughly. One even got snot on Chica's cupcake. It was a small blonde hair girl with the biggest blue eyes that Terrance ever saw. Oh how he wanted a daughter in the future. If he had a son, he would be crushed.

Suddenly, a piece of pizza hit him in the head. He turned and saw another little girl with short black hair, wearing a headband with bunny ears on it. She was the one standing near Bonnie. She laughed at her joke as Terrance looked at Pirate Cove, to see if Foxy was having any trouble. And he was. Another young kid with dirty red hair and brown eyes, dressed like a pirate was mimicking the robotic fox.

Foxy didn't seem to have mind but was getting slightly annoying. Terrance felt bad for the animantronic fox as he looked at the leader of the band, Freddy. Freddy was also being harassed by a little boy with a cold. He was sneezing on the bear's legs, rubbing his sore nose. He seemed to be the oldest of the troublemakers with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a hat on like Freddy's. Next to him was the same boy but this boy had blonde hair instead of brown.

_'Twins,'_ Terrance thought, shuttering at the idea. He just wanted one kid in the future and he wanted to be sure it was a girl. He wanted to have special moments that only a father and a daughter could have. Suddenly, the security guard came over. He looked rather young but also rather tired. A college student.

"Instead of staring at them, perhaps you can ask your children to stay away from the animatronics?!" The guard hissed, making Terrance flinch.

"They aren't my kids," Terrance defended, seeing that the kids hid behind their respected animantronics they were teasing with.

Except for the blonde hair boy, who hid behind his twin brother.

"Still...KEEP THEM THE HELL AWAY FROM THE ANIMANTRONICS!" The guard yelled, as he stormed away.

Terrance was a bit frozen there at the language that the guard had used in front of the kids. The kids were scared as they looked at Terrance, who was the closest adult they had at the current moment. He was about to tell them to find their parents but something told him otherwise.

"Go ahead and play kids," Terrance told them, not wanting to spoil their fun cause of a cranky security guard.

The children all smiled as they did as they were told. Estelle watched this and slightly frowned. She couldn't believe how mean the security guard was and how irresponsible her son was being. She was about to scold him but the look on Darien's face told her otherwise.

"Leave him be, dear," Darien stated, kissing her cheek. "He needs to learn on his own for when he has a daughter."

"Or a son," Estelle added, hoping that if Terrance did have a boy that he wouldn't be too disappointed.

Darien nodded in agreement as the same security guard came out again, forcing the children and Terrance off stage. He muttered something under his breath before disappearing again. No doubt he was swearing under his breath. Terrance waved his hand in front of his nose, smelling the alcohol on the security guard's breath.

* * *

Later on that evening, Terrance was tempted to head out with his parents and say a final farewell to Freddy's. But something held him back. Something was wrong. Those five kids from earlier...they were missing. The band started to play again really loudly as Terrance lagged behind. Darien saw his son lagging behind.

He yelled, "Son, we have to go!"

Terrance didn't know what it was but the song seemed...creepy for some reason. Like he could hear screaming. And not screaming in playfulness but screaming in horror. Darien saw that Terrance wasn't paying attention as Estelle felt something as well. Something just was not right. Darien started to feel it too, as if the animantronics were playing their song rather strangely. As if...it was a song of help...

The song finally stopped as the atmosphere returned to normal...for five minutes. One of the mothers screamed.

"Where's my daughter?!"

Another mother, "Where's my son?!"

"Where is my daughter?!" A third mother asked.

"Where are my sons?!" A forth mother questioned, as all four mothers began to become panicked.

Terrance stated, "Mom, dad! Something's wrong! All five of them are gone!"

That's when he noticed that the stage and Pirate Cove were empty... The adults and the kids got worried as a few minutes later, a siren caught their attention. The cops came in and started to look around and ask questions. Once the Turner family was allowed to go, the car ride was completely silent as Terrance kept looking at the Pizzeria from the rear view mirror. It wasn't until a few days later the local paper told all:

_**Five Children Missing. Suspect in Custody.**_

* * *

_AK1028: And that's where we leave it for now guys. Hope there was enough horror in there for you guys. After seeing a picture on DeviantART of Cosmo actually dressed up as Freddy, I came up with the thought to make the story. Now, this story won't have Mike or my OC, Maya, in it. Rather, it is going to be an alternate universe where Freddy's is located in Dimmsdale. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner was walking to his house. His fairy god parents: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as well as his fairy dog, Sparky, were with him. It was a Monday, the worst day of the week. Why? Cause it was not only raining but Timmy had play wet versus dry in dodge ball, avoided Tootie somehow, had Francis beat him up, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang rejecting him, and Crocker giving him another F. Yeah, it was an all typical day, er, night for him. You see, the 12 year old boy was left by his own father after a successful soccer practice for some reason or another.

_'You would think dad would remember me,'_ Timmy thought sadly, as he continued to trudge on home, keeping his jacket close to his small thin body. The fairies felt bad for the pink hated bucked tooth boy. He had been through too much lately and needed something - anything - to lift his spirits. That's when Wanda saw a building. _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'_, the sign read.

"Timmy," Wanda asked, "Why not go in there before this storm gets any worse?"

Timmy looked up and instantly paled, not believing that Wanda suggested that place.

"Uh, let's don't and say that we did," Timmy quickly answered.

"Oh come on, its better than being out here," Wanda stated, directed her god child into the place.

Timmy followed, wishing that his dad hadn't forgotten him. The four of them entered the front of the place, seeing three posters: one of a bear, one of a chicken (or was it a duck), and the last one of a bunny. The one with the bear read: Fun Time! The one with the chicken (or duck, depending on how you look at it) read: Eating Time! And the one with the bunny read: Party Time! The fairies appeared, looking a tad confused.

Cosmo commented, "This is a cheery place!"

Timmy ignored Cosmo for a second as he looked at Wanda and hissed, "Listen, get Poof out of here, now!"

Wanda stated, "Oh come on, Timmy. So the posters look a tad scary at night. This place is perfectly safe!"

Poof looked scared as he asked, unsure, "Poof, poof?"

Sparky added, "Besides that, man, what could happen here?"

Timmy whispered, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddy and the gang had just finished stuffing the night guard into a Freddy suit.

"What a stupid land lover he was," Foxy grumbled.

"At least he was easy to kill," Chica chirped happily.

"Now where is the fun in that," Freddy said, with a tad of a smirk.

"That is a good point," Bonnie added, smiling darkly.

Suddenly, Bonnie perked up, capturing Freddy's attention.

He asked, "What is it, Bonnie?"

She answered, "I heard voices."

"Voices?" Freddy repeated, a bit stunned. "At this time of the night?"

"Should I check it out?" Chica asked.

"I think yee should," Foxy answered.

Freddy nodded in agreement as Chica left the room to investigate.

* * *

Wanda looked around in the lobby with Poof close by her as Cosmo went into the actual place itself. Sparky stay near Timmy as the 12 year old was looking at some rules of safety.

Sparky asked, "Why are you looking at that?"

Timmy answered, "Believe me, once you get a load of this old place, you'll know why..."

Sparky questioned, "You've been here before?"

Timmy explained, "A few times with A.J., Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay. Til we were about 8 or 9."

Sparky asked, "What made you stop?"

Timmy answered, "Our parents found out that we were sneaking over here alone. They didn't want us coming here. And we shouldn't be here either, especially at night."

Wanda overheard Timmy and asked, "Why? What's the matter?"

Timmy answered, "Rumor has it that at night, these guys like to kill anyone who dares enter the pizzeria."

Wanda rolled her eyes as she stated, "Oh Timmy, that's a myth."

Timmy replied, "Call it what you want, Wanda. But before the night ends, you'll find out why one of the rules is: leave before dark."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo was floating around as Chica was wondering around. She was surprised to see the floating man...and vice versa.

Cosmo gushed, "Hi! That's a great Halloween costume!"

Chica looked down at her body and then at Cosmo, a bit confused. Was it even Halloween? And why was he floating? Humans didn't float. ...right?

"It's n-n-not a costume," Chica replied, her voice box acting up.

Cosmo came over to Chica but was instantly drawn back by the bad smell that reeked her suit.

He responded, "Ew! Smells like Wanda's cooking!"

"W-w-who is W-W-Wanda," Chica asked.

He answered, "She's my cookie!"

Chica wanted to blink in confusion if she could. This man was really strange.

"I-is she h-here," Chica asked.

Cosmo answered, "Sure! Her, Timmy, Poof, and Sparky! They are my amigops!"

Chica looked confused but what she got was...there were more people inside of the pizza place. She had to report to Freddy...but how? That's when an idea came to her AI.

"W-would you like to meet Freddy," she asked.

Cosmo gushed, "Ooh, is he your cookie?"

"Uh...sure..." Chica answered, looking really confused.

Cosmo stated, "Then lead the way!"

Chica still felt confused as she led Cosmo Backstage.

* * *

Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie were waiting for Chica as she entered with Cosmo. All three of the animantronics just stared at Cosmo. Cosmo looked confused.

He asked, "What? Is my butt too big?"

As Cosmo tried to look at his butt, Foxy leaned towards Chica, making her blush.

Foxy asked, "What he be drinkin'?"

Chica only shrugged as Bonnie stated, "Sir..."

Cosmo perked up as he asked, "Sir? I thought my name was Cosmo!"

Bonnie tried again, "Okay...Cosmo. What are you doing here?"

Cosmo started to answer, "Well, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, and I were travelling with Timmy to his house when Wanda sad that we should come in here and out of the storm..."

Freddy perked up at this and asked, "Wait. Are there more of you?"

Cosmo answered, blinking in confusion, "Yeah..." He then added, as Freddy was thinking, "So where did you get those awesome costumes?"

Freddy smirked coldly as he asked, "How would you like your own costume?"

Cosmo gasped and stated, "I'd love one!"

The three animantronics smirked as Freddy instructed Cosmo to lay on the table. Cosmo did as he was told as Freddy's AI thought, _'What an idiot.'_

* * *

_AK1028: That can't be good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cosmo was on the table as Chica brought over what seemed to be a bear skin.

"Ooh, bear skin," Cosmo cheered, unaware of the danger he was in.

"Are you allergic," Bonnie asked, though she wondered why this guy wasn't screaming like the rest.

"No," Cosmo answered, "But I am allergic to nuts. And Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut."

Chica wordlessly lifted up Cosmo's head as she lowered the head of the suit. Bonnie had finished putting the suit on as Freddy and Foxy were surprised that they weren't holding Cosmo down, like they usually did. There as a bit of blood and Cosmo stopped talking for a minute.

"Finally," Foxy hissed, "I thought the land lover would never shut up."

"I happen to agree with you on that one," Freddy stated.

Chica was looking at Cosmo as she asked, "Uh...guys?"

The three other animatronics looked as they saw Cosmo starting to float. He was now wearing the Freddy suit, with one eye popped out of his head and covered in blood.

He whined, "Aw...my juice box popped!"

All four animatronics were amazed as Freddy asked, "How in the world did you survive that?"

Cosmo lied, thinking that the animatronics were humans in costumes, "I am, uh, magician?"

Bonnie stated, "Well that makes sense."

Freddy smirked as he decided to have some fun with this and asked, "Say, Cosmo. Didn't you say that there were three more of you here?"

Cosmo nodded and answered, "Yeah."

Freddy stated, "Well, you see, no one is allowed here after dark. It's against the rules. And what also is against the rules is to be out of your suit. Follow me so far?"

Cosmo replied, "Yeah, you are kind of like my cos, Jorgen! He is a stickler to Da Rules." He whispered in Freddy's ear, "And he's got tartar sauce breath."

Freddy chuckled a bit as he asked, "Cosmo, how would you like to help us get your friends costumes like the one you are wearing?"

Cosmo answered, "Now hold on there, I sense a trick. And whenever Cosmo Julius Cosma senses a trick...there's got to be...cake involved!"

Chica seemed to have blinked as she stated, a bit awkwardly, "I'll make one for you fresh?"

Cosmo cheered, "Yay! Then count me, Freddy, old pal!"

Freddy smirked evilly as Cosmo lead the animantronics (minus Chica who went to the Kitchen to cook Cosmo's cake) to where the others were.

* * *

Timmy stated, "Wanda, I'm telling you. You need get Poof out of here right now."

Wanda replied, rolling her eyes, "Oh come on, sport. You haven't really proven to me that Poof is in any kind of danger."

Poof sensed the fear coming from Timmy and said, "Poof, poof?"

Sparky added, "I have to agree with Wanda. This place doesn't seem so bad."

Timmy sighed as they heard a poof. Turning, they saw Cosmo wearing the Freddy Fazbear suit and his one eye popped out. Everyone screamed as Wanda hid Poof behind her and Sparky tried to hide behind Timmy. But the pink hated boy was trying to hide behind Sparky, losing his hat in the process as he was face-to-face with Bonnie, instantly falling to the floor.

Wanda hissed, "Cosmo, what are you doing?!"

Cosmo replied, "Look, he's Bonnie! I found her when I was searching in the Pizzeria, she showed me in this suit for his new friends! Oooh, she likes to show things, doesn't she?"

Timmy told Wanda, "I hate to say I told ya so but...I told ya so!"

Bonnie commented, "I wanna kill-kill-play with you!"

Sparky stated, "In the immortal words of the confused one...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Timmy didn't need to be told twice as he and Sparky started to run, with Bonnie on their heels. Wanda floated off, holding Poof to her as Cosmo followed her. Freddy smirked at the screams as Foxy went to join in on the fun, helping Cosmo. Freddy decided to go with Bonnie, just for chuckles.

* * *

Sparky asked Timmy, as they ran, "Are they still there?"

Timmy looked behind them as he answered, "Yeah, they are still on our tale!"

Sparky stated, "I hate when you are right!"

Timmy replied, "You ain't the only one!"

That's when the two of them heard a woman screaming.

Sparky breathed, "Wanda!"

Timmy groaned as he was about to go and help but Bonnie and Freddy were right behind them.

Freddy creepily smirked as he asked, "What's the matter? Never seen an animtronic alive before?"

Timmy answered, "You aren't gonna kill Sparky!"

Sparky started to protest, "But Timmy..."

Timmy said nothing as he pushed Sparky into the Supply Closet, locking the door. Freddy frowned a bit as Bonnie wondered why he did that. Timmy took a shaken stand and was about to take the fall, when he heard Poof crying.

Freddy looked confused as he breathed, "A baby?"

Timmy saw his chance and ran down the hall. Bonnie was about to go after him but Freddy stopped her.

Bonnie started to protest, "But..."

Freddy replied, "Relax. With that one already in a suit, we need to focus on our other two friends. Let Chica handle that boy."

Bonnie nodded as she followed Freddy. Sparky banged on the door, trying to get out of the Supply Closet.

* * *

Chica finally came out of the kitchen, having baked her cake when Foxy approached her.

"Hey," she said, "Any luck?"

"Aye," Foxy stated, "Got two out of the four land lovers."

"Only two," Chica questioned.

"Well, the one is locked up in the Supply Closet but he was already in a suit," Foxy explained.

Chica perked up as she asked, "Who locked him in there?"

Foxy answered, handing her a pink hat, "The owner of this hat."

Chica took the hat, looking at it. It was rather worn but it defiantly belonged to a boy. Chica could smell the boy scent on the hat.

She stated, rather quickly, "I'll see if I can find him."

Foxy nodded as he headed off. Chica did the same, carrying the hat like it was near and dear to her. Chica couldn't help but wonder if Timmy was a kid. She knew that in their programming that they could not harm a child so if he was a kid - what was she going to do about the others? That's when she heard a slight whimpering coming from the night guard's office. Following her instinct, she went there and looked around. There was nothing in the room but the whimpering had stopped suddenly. Chica kept looking around until she bent down to pick it up as she saw a boy hiding under the table, scared to death.

Chica automatically knew that this was indeed the boy that they were searching for. But why he had bucked teeth and the choice of clothing she would never know. _'Pink for a boy,'_ Chica thought via AI, _'Kind of weird.'_ But what got to Chica more was that there was a golden chain around his neck. She looked curious as she grabbed the chain carefully, bringing out a medallion. Timmy was beyond petrified as the robotic chicken opened the medallion, seeing two people in picture. One was an older female and the other an older male. Chica was curious and was about to ask the boy if they were his grandparents.

But something else caught her eye. His sapphire eyes. Chica didn't know what it was but those eyes seemed so...blue. Bluer than the bluest ocean. Chica couldn't believe how deeply blue and sapphire they were.

"A-aren't you going to kill me," Timmy asked, gaining the attention of Chica.

Chica was surprised that he spoke but answered softly, "No." Timmy was the one to be surprised now as she pointed at the picture as she asked, "Are they your grandparents?"

Timmy shook his head slowly, "The woman, while she was my grandmother, yes. The man...no. He's my great uncle..."

Chica seemed to have smiled as she asked, "What are their names?"

Timmy answered, "Estelle Joan Brown/Turner was my grandmother. Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown is my great uncle."

Chica just nodded as she looked at Timmy's blue eyes again. She didn't know what it was but those eyes...they told a thousand tales. And one of them were: he was going through a lot. He was no longer scared of her, she could tell. But those eyes...those eyes stared her down like she had seen them before.

* * *

_AK1028: And there we have it folks. A little creepy but also a lot of fun. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chica gave Timmy his hat, as the young boy nervously took it. He placed it on his messy brown hair.

Chica asked, "You got a name?"

Timmy answered, a little nervous, "Timothy Tiberius Turner. But everyone calls me Timmy."

Chica stated, "Turner...that last name sounds familiar. You said it before when you were explaining about your grandmother...Estelle, was it?"

Timmy replied, "Yeah, she came here often with my grandfather, Pappy - or Darien as he was commonly known - and my father, Terrance."

Chica perked up as she responded, "Terrance Turner... Yeah, he IS familiar. He was once my kid."

Timmy asked, "Whoa, really?"

Chica nodded and was about to say something else when Sparky ran in, tackling Timmy to the ground.

She questioned, "What the...?"

Sparky gushed, "Timmy! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Timmy petted Sparky as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Sparky, I didn't mean to worry you..."

Chica asked, "Sparky?"

Sparky turned and saw Chica, yelping as he hid behind Timmy. The pink hated boy chuckled.

"What's so funny," the fairy dog questioned.

"Relax, she's harmless," Timmy answered, going over to Chica.

"She is," Sparky questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am," Chica answered, with a toothy grin that made Sparky cringe in fear.

Just then, they heard music playing...Freddy's chime and then a scream.

"Wanda!" Timmy breathed, worried.

"Is she a friend of yours," Chica asked, also worried.

Sparky answered, "She's Timmy's god mother."

Timmy was a bit relieved that Sparky didn't mention the word _'fairy'_, since he didn't know if there was anything in Da Rules about revealing the existence of fairies to robots. Especially killer robots. Then again, Goddard, from Jimmy Neutron's universe knew them. On the other hand...

He shook his head to make him stop thinking as he stated, "Now's not the time to talk about that! She's in danger!"

Timmy knew that his fairies were immortal but he knew that Wanda would have a copy of Da Rules. He needed them and he needed them now.

Chica replied, "Well, there is a generator in the basement but in ordinary to get to it, you need to go through the floor in the Supply Closet."

Sparky responded, "Figures. Timmy just locked me in there."

Timmy protested, "I said I was sorry!"

Chica broke the two of them up as she asked, "Do you two wanna save your friend or fight all night?"

Timmy answered, "Your right, Chica. Thanks."

Chica nodded as she lead the two of them to the Supply Closet.

* * *

With Cosmo and the animantronics, they had Wanda on the table as Cosmo was singing a song.

Cosmo sang:

_We're wishing every night_

_to finally float and know_

_new god children play with us_

_for many years we've been all alone_

_We're forced to follow the rules and play_

_The same wishing game every day_

_Jorgen took our fun away_

_Now we have to be there for him cause he said stay_

_Please don't let us follow Jorgen!_

_He will lock us away!_

_We're fun and float-y_

_We're poor little fairies_

_who have no control_

_and we're forced here to take that wish_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our fairy zone_

_Since I can't tell time..._

_Join us, be our god child_

_or just be stuck with wings that are mild_

_after all you only got_

_Five Nights at Cosmo's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_I am really surprised_

_That you want to see me another night_

_You should have looked for another fairy_

_you should have said good-bye to me_

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've had me before_

_I remember a face like yours_

_But you seem acquainted with those doors_

"Shut up you floatin' land lover," Foxy hissed, placing both his paw and his hook near his ears.

Freddy and Bonnie put their paws to their ears, trying to block out Cosmo's bad singing.

"See," Wanda stated, "That's what I've had to deal with for 10,000 years!"

"Surely you joke," Freddy replied, a bit surprised that humans could live that long.

Wanda was about to protest as Poof was in the corner, totally petrified of the animatronics and Bonnie looked around.

"Where's Chica," she asked.

"In the kitchen," Freddy assumed.

"I told yee lass that we had a missin' person," Foxy stated.

Cosmo asked, "Can I look for her?"

Freddy answered, "No, thank you, Cosmo. Let Bonnie handle it."

Bonnie nodded as she headed out.

Cosmo, bored, started to sing:

_We're waiting every night_

_to finally roam and invite_

_newcomers to play with us_

_for many years we've been all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

_Please let us get in!_

_don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_who have lost all control_

_and we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_or just be stuck and defend_

_after all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_We're really quite surprised_

_We get to see you another night_

_You should have looked for another job_

_you should have said to this place good-bye_

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've been in this place before_

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors_

Freddy, Foxy, and Wanda all groaned. Why couldn't that suit shut Cosmo's mouth close...?

* * *

_AK1028: I felt bad for the animantronics and Wanda... The Five Nights at Freddy's song belongs to The Living Tombstone and the Five Night at Cosmo's song belongs to me. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy climbed down into the basement with Sparky and Chica behind him.

The pink hated boy stated, "I didn't know there was a basement here."

Chica replied, "Yeah, this is where we put all of the Freddy Fazbear suits. They are...stuffed with the night guards from the past."

Sparky shivered, "Creepy." As he shivered more, he saw Chica studying him, which got him more scared. "W-what?" He asked.

Chica answered, "I've never met an animantronic like you."

Timmy stated, "Oh, Sparky isn't an animantronic. He's my dog."

Sparky smiled nervously at Chica as Timmy looked at all of the Freddy Fazbear's suits in sadness.

Chica asked, "Are you okay?"

Timmy looked at her and questioned, "Why do you always kill the security guards?"

Sparky whispered, "Why do you wanna know that...?"

Chica looked sad, as if there was something else going on that she just wasn't telling Timmy. Granted she was rather happy that she had another friend besides her playmates but...

She answered finally, "I don't think you can handle that truth..."

Timmy only nodded, seeming like he understood. Sparky looked like he was going to hurl from the smell of death. That's when they heard something. The three of them turned and saw Bonnie. Chica seemed to have paled.

Bonnie hissed, "Chica, what are you doing?! Bringing a kid and another animantronic down here?!"

Chica started to say, "Bonnie, I..."

Bonnie interrupted, "No, I won't hear it! They shouldn't be down here!"

Timmy grabbed a metal bar from one of the Freddy Fazbear suits and hit Bonnie with it. Bonnie screeched.

He yelled, "Run!"

Chica started to say, "But..."

Timmy hissed, "No time to argue! Run!"

Sparky ran as did Chica, though she hesitated. She caught up to Sparky, getting to the generator. Sparky looked back, worried about Timmy.

He whimpered, "Timmy..."

Chica stated, "I'm sure that he's fine..."

Sparky replied, "I hope so."

Chica asked, "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Sparky answered, "Well, yeah. He gave me a chance...and he's giving you the same chance."

Chica could've sworn a blush crossed her face when the two of them heard a blood curdling scream. Chica and Sparky turned, hearing the scream where Bonnie and Timmy were.

She shouted, "Timmy!"

Sparky also shouted, "Timmy!"

Timmy ran down to where the chicken animantronic and fairy dog were, holding his left arm. It was bleeding and at an odd angle. Bonnie was right behind him, in a blind rage. Chica gasped as her friend darted for the pink hated boy. Timmy didn't have the energy to duck or anything so Chica ran over at a fast pace, grabbing Timmy. Bonnie collided with the generator, pressing the on button. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief as the lights went back on upstairs but the next thing he saw ran a cold shiver down his spine...and Sparky's too.

Coming out of the back of the Bonnie animantronic was a little girl with short black hair, wearing a headband with bunny ears on it. Her eyes were gone and her body was badly damaged and crushed. Timmy almost threw up at the sight as Sparky looked absolutely horrified. Chica and Bonnie were both powered down, since the generator was back on.

Timmy breathed, getting out of Chica's arm, "What's a body of a kid doing in there...?"

Sparky sniffed the body, trying not to gag and reported, pale, "Timmy...she's been dead 29 years!"

Timmy's heart instantly went to his stomach as he checked the back of Chica, now curious and angry. Coming out of Chica was another little girl with blonde hair, no eyes, wearing a yellow dress. Her body was in the same condition as Bonnie's.

He breathed, "Dear God, who would do this to a kid?"

Sparky answered, softly, "Someone that is sick in the head, that's for sure."

Timmy nodded as he put the bodies back in the robots, regretting doing it. Sparky felt bad as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. Thankfully, Cosmo was back to normal. And that meant one thing...

Timmy asked, slightly covered in blood, "Is it morning?"

Wanda answered, surprised that her godchild that was covered in blood, "Yes. 6 a.m."

Timmy stated, "Great, let's start getting out of here."

Wanda replied, "Timmy, I'm sorry about not believing you about this place."

Timmy responded, "It's okay but we need to talk to a few people. My curiosity is starting to rise about this place."

Cosmo questioned, "Like the reason you are covered in ketchup?"

Timmy blinked a few times at Cosmo's stupidity before answering, "Something like that..."

With that, they left the pizza place with Timmy vowing to return a second night.

* * *

That afternoon, after a few nightmares about the pizza place (and being healed by his fairies), Timmy had gone downstairs and got a surprise. Instead of Vicky being there watching her programs or something, his father was there on the couch, his mother nowhere in sight. _'Uh oh,'_ Timmy thought.

Timmy asked, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Terrance got off of the couch and answered, "Timmy, about last night. Where were you again?"

Timmy stated, "I stayed in a pizza place over night."

Terrance questioned, "Which one?"

Timmy gulped as he answered, "F-Freddy Fazbear's?"

Terrance felt rage and an instant sting of regret as he yelled, "Timothy Tiberius Turner! How dare you!"

Timmy also felt rage as he hissed, "How dare you for leaving me behind!"

Terrance yelled, "I forbid you in ever going there ever again!"

Timmy yelled, "Since when did you care?! All you and mom care about is yourselves! I hardly see you, you always forget my birthday, you always leave me with Icky Vicky...the list goes on dad! Grandma Estelle would NEVER do that to me!"

The air was silent for a minute as one angry factor stared at the other. Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky were disguised as couch cushions, not believing the scene that was unfolding. Terrance said nothing else as Timmy went back upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. His fairies appeared.

Wanda questioned, "Timmy, what was that all about?"

Timmy answered, "Something that was a long time coming."

Sparky asked, "So what are you gonna do now?"

Timmy stated, "Well, since we can't exactly ask my dad what happened at Freddy's, we have to ask the next best person."

Cosmo questioned, "Napoleon?"

Timmy rolled his eyes as he answered, "No, Cosmoron! We ask Pappy! I wish I was with Pappy!" Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky waved their wands (tail) as they proceeded to grant Timmy's wish. But, that's when they heard a fart noise. He groaned, "Oh great, the fart sound. What's wrong?"

Cosmo stated, "I think I've been eating too many fireball burritos!"

Wanda hissed, "No! Something is blocking the wish!"

Timmy asked, "What is?"

With a poof, the five of them were gone...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this doesn't look good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Timmy knew, he and his fairies were in Fairy World. Jorgen came over to them, looking quite... Actually Timmy couldn't tell if he was pissed off or sad.

Jorgen stated, "Cosmo. Wanda. I would like to speak with your god child alone for a moment."

Wanda hissed, "Whatever you have to say to Timmy, you can say to us."

Jorgen's attitude shifted a bit as he replied, "Very well." Jorgen proceeded to kneel down to Timmy's eye level as he softly told him, "Pappy is dead, Turner. He's gone."

Timmy looked shocked as did his fairies. Poof and Sparky were the only two that looked puzzled about the whole thing.

He breathed, "You can't be serious. He was fine three months ago."

Jorgen replied, "I'm sorry, Turner. But he has gone to join your grandmother. What a strong headed woman she is." As Timmy looked puzzled, he added, "Guess it runs in the family..."

Timmy hissed, "Don't you dare talk about Grandma Estelle that way! How do you even know her?! Better question, why are you telling me this and not my_ 'so called'_ father?!"

Wanda started to lecture, "Timmy..."

Timmy looked at her, with a flash of anger in his sapphire eyes. That almost made Wanda jump in absolute fear. Never before did she see Timmy so furious before. But then again, after last night and today's current events, she could hardly blame him.

Jorgen stated, softly, "Your father was too furious with you for spending the night at Freddy's."

Timmy replied, now crying, "Yeah, well, it was his fault."

Jorgen responded, "Which brings me back to these events. Now that Pappy is dead along with the rest of your grandparents, I thought it would be our responsibility to share with you what had happened at Freddy's on November 5, 1985."

Timmy mumbled, wiping his eyes, "Never thought I would hate that date."

Jorgen felt bad for the pink hated boy but he also felt bad for the spirits that wondered at Freddy's._ 'I know if I tell Turner, he will find a way to free the spirits somehow,'_ he thought.

He explained, "That day was a horrible day for us as well. Not only were we disgusted by the whole thing but a fairy had a godchild there that died that day."

Timmy sniffled, "Who was the fairy?"

A fairy with ivory hair floated over and waved sadly. She looked a bit like a musician with ripped blue shirt, black pants, torn white shoes, with a guitar as a wand, a crown, and wings.

"It was me," she said, sadly.

Jorgen stated, "This is Yvette, a fairy musician and the fairy god parent to the kid in the Bonnie suit - Betty."

Timmy asked, "So where you the one that taught Betty how to play guitar?"

Yvette answered, sniffling, "Y-yeah, I was the one. She was a good kid too. Liked a prank but what kid didn't? Anyways, she was really excited about going to Freddy's that day. Took her Bonnie rabbit ears and met up with her friends: Clarissa, Felix, Fred, and Gerald."

Jorgen explained, "Or as you better know them: Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and Golden Freddy."

Yvette stated, "Betty was really excited to have some fun with her friends. Oh sure they were playing too crazy around the animantronics but they really didn't know any better. Anyways, after your father had left them, Betty was about to find her parents and leave when someone in a Golden Freddy suit approached her. He asked if she wanted to go into the back with her friends and get a prize. She said sure, despite my warning of not to go with a stranger."

Timmy replied, "Wished she would've listened to you. Why did she have you as a fairy in the first place?"

Yvette responded, "Her parents were always in meetings, often forgetting at times to feed her or something. She was starving for attention." She paused, now starting to cry as she remembered the screams of terror coming from those five kids when they were literally ripped apart and stuffed into the animantronic suits. Yvette was now green, sick to her stomach for envisioning that sight again. "Oh dear King Lucas...why didn't she wish that they could get away from him?!"

Jorgen decided to pick up where Yvette left off, "After the children were stuffed into the suits, the night guard went back to his duties. He altered the camera footage of Backstage so it seemed like nothing happened. Since they couldn't find the bodies and no one had any information, they let him go."

Timmy looked horrified at this as Poof was starting to cry. Wanda cuddled her little baby close, in a frozen reaction. She had no idea that her oldest friend (behind Dr. Studwell's younger sister Iris) went through such a thing. Cosmo was too stupid to react, having gone off to chase a butterfly. Sparky was in the most shock, remembering what he smelled on Betty.

Sparky stated, "S-she was scared, Yvette. Too scared to make a wish."

Yvette nodded as she replied, "I figured that. And since we couldn't reveal ourselves to human adults, I couldn't speak up even if I wanted to. I had no proof and we can't falsify documents, even a security tape."

Jorgen responded, "Those bodies in the suits are the proof."

Timmy shook himself out of it and told Jorgen, "Yeah, do you know how heavy those things are? When they aren't trying to murder you?"

Wanda stated, "Timmy's right. Even if we did go back tonight, what could we possibly accomplish there?"

Jorgen replied, "Freedom of the spirits. Burning the place to the ground. That's what we need to do."

Timmy nodded in agreement as there was something on his mind. Something that was gnawing at him.

He asked, "Why did Clarissa come to me if Betty was the one that had the fairies?"

Yvette answered, "Betty wasn't too bright when it came to figuring out puzzles and barely trusted anyone that wasn't her friend. Clarissa, on the other hand, was always the sweetest out of all of them - and one of the smartest. She was even the one that warned Betty that they should've left when they had a chance."

Wanda asked, "And the night guard that did all of this? Is he still alive?"

Jorgen answered, "Yeah, he's still out there. Still getting away with 5 counts of murder."

Timmy got a look of determination on his face as he stated, "Not for long."

* * *

_AK1028: Hope what I did here made some sort of sense. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

As nightfall came, Chica couldn't help but wonder if Timmy was coming back tonight. Bonnie was wondering the same thing, since that Cosmo and Wanda reminded her so much of...she couldn't remember... Foxy hoped that the kid wouldn't return. Even though he was wondering why such a brave kid did something stupid like locking his animantronic dog in the Supply Closet. Freddy, however, was looking forward to whether or not Timmy arrived. If he did, it would mean fun a rematch. If not...

_"...brother..."_

Freddy perked up (knowing it was Golden Freddy that had came) as he asked, "What is it?"

_"...he was a child..."_

Freddy nearly flinched at that but recovered and asked, "So?"

_"...we promised that we would not harm a child... ...they don't deserve the same pain as we did..."_

Freddy stated, "Lest you forget that a gullible child deserves the same punishment."

_"...like we were...?"_ When Freddy said nothing, he continued, _"...give him a chance... ...he might be the one..."_

Freddy made a fist as he hissed, "Don't you dare toy with my hope."

_"...brother... ...we've only got until the end of the year before this place closes down for good and we'll be stuck here forever..."_

"WE ALREADY ARE!" Freddy yelled at Golden Freddy, who was behind him.

The yell echoed through the building as the three other animantronics flinched at Freddy's rage. There was no doubt that the bear had gone evil but the rest of them were still poor little souls - who had lost all control. (Just like the song Cosmo sang.) Breaking the steady uneasy silence was the door opening. The animantronics quickly went back to their positions as Foxy saw who came in. His stomach quickly sank. It was Timmy. With him were the strange floating ones and the animatronic dog.

Wanda groaned, "Oh, I don't know about this Timmy..."

Timmy stated, "Me either but we have to try at least."

Sparky replied, "Man, I can't believe how well they cleaned up the place!"

Cosmo saw a bottle of bleach on the floor and gushed, "Ooh, Bleach! My favorite anime!"

Wanda groaned again, thankful that she left Poof with Mama Cosma this time.

Sparky asked, "So what's the plan, Timmy?"

Timmy answered, "We talk to Betty, or in this case, Bonnie. See if she remembers anything. If not, we'll try and see Clarissa, or in this case, Chica."

Wanda stated, "Hope you know what you are doing."

Cosmo replied, "I dunno. Sounds like One Piece to me." He looked at Pirate's Cove as the lights went out. He saw Foxy peeking out and gushed, "Look, there's Chomper!"

Timmy asked, "What?" He spun around and saw that Foxy, even though it just became midnight, was already coming out the curtain - ready to dash. Timmy yelled, "RUN!"

Wanda and Cosmo flew as Sparky ran with Timmy. Foxy lunged out of Pirate's Cove, going after the boy in pink. How he knew their real names, he just had to know. The screams of terror made Chica flinched as she was about to help her friends.

"Stay," Freddy commanded.

As if by magic or some supernatural force, Chica was bound to her spot, unable to move.

"Freddy," she protested, as if she was struggling to stay still.

_"...you are making a mistake, brother..."_

"Then it is my mistake to make," Freddy hissed, quite done with the tricks and the waiting. He added, "Bonnie, go get them!"

Bonnie nodded as she headed off stage. _'Finally,'_ she thought via AI, _'A chance to know the truth.'_

Foxy yelled, chasing Timmy, "Give it up, lad. You'll be walkin' the plank for coming back here!"

Timmy panted as he ran, going into the secuirty office and shutting the door quickly on Foxy. Foxy banged on the door as Timmy looked around for any sort of weapon. Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky were still in the pizzeria, trying to find Timmy. _'Thank goodness they are immortal,'_ Timmy thought, not noticing something was coming in through the right door. Bonnie had came around to the other door and pounced on Timmy, closing the right door. Timmy yelped as the purple bunny stared at him with her creepy haunting eyes. That's when she sniffed him, smelling something oddly familiar.

She stammered, "Y-you have fairy dust on you...?" Timmy nodded slowly, hoping and praying to God that Bonnie/Betty wouldn't kill him. She started to say, "Then you must have..."

Timmy stated, sitting up so he could make eye contact, "I have fairy god parents."

Bonnie started to panic, "Why did you say that?! Now Jorgen is going to come and..."

Timmy placed his hand on her nose as he replied, "Relax, Betty. Jorgen said I can tell...since you and the others are...well...dead..."

Betty or Bonnie looked sad at that as she lowered her head and softly responded, "I know..." She then looked at Timmy and asked, "Why did you come back?"

Timmy answered, "Well, Yvette told me what happened that day. She wants you all to cross over and enter heaven. Thing is, we can't do that until we prove that you guys are trapped in the animantronics."

Betty (or at least Timmy assumed she was Betty) stated, "But we are too heavy for you to take. Plus, Freddy isn't gonna let us go just like that..."

Timmy questioned, "Don't you mean Fred?"

Betty explained, "Not anymore. Not since after the Bite of '87 when Felix - Foxy as you know him - chewed out a child's frontal lobe by accident. Really, Felix wanted to warn any kids not to trust the night guard. Anyways, after it happened and Pirate's Cove was shut down, Fred became...insane. Too insane. I think his spirit is too enraged by everything that it even took over Freddy's AI. It won't be long until the rest of us probably do that too..."

Timmy stated, "No way. The rest of you are pure of heart. Besides, I'll figure this out by befriending all of you."

Betty replied, "Well, better make Freddy last. There's NO way in hell that he'll ever trust anyone ever again. He only trusts the five of us."

Timmy puzzled at this as he asked, "Speaking of that, who is the fifth animantronic?"

Betty answered, "You'll meet Gerald when he thinks your ready."

Timmy stated, a bit jokingly, "Hey, the Chosen One of the Fairies is ready for anything."

Betty was about to ask something else but stopped when they heard a voice.

"But you are certainly NOT ready for Freddy..."

* * *

_AK1028: That can't be good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Timmy and Bonnie spun around and there was Freddy, holding the captured Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky.

Cosmo waved at Timmy and said, "Hi Timmy!"

Freddy smirked evilly as he asked, "So...this is Timmy?"

Timmy hissed, "Let them go, Fred."

Freddy seemed to have freeze but recovered as he hissed, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

Just as he said that, he was about to swing a fist at them. Bonnie reacted and blocked the fist, struggling with the brown bear.

She hissed to Timmy, "Run, Timmy! Get out of here!"

Timmy replied, "Not without my family!"

With that, Timmy grabbed Freddy's leg and even though he was relevantly small for his age and size, he pushed Freddy's leg away from Bonnie. Bonnie was a bit surprised that this little kid had that much strength. Maybe it had to do with that Chosen One thing he was taking about... Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky were released during the confusion. The pink haired fairy quickly waved her wand, making a shield between the animantronics and them.

Sparky commented, "Quick thinking!"

Wanda stated, "We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Timmy started to protest, "But Wanda..."

Bonnie interrupted, "Timmy, please! You have to go!"

Timmy hesitated but ran with his fairies as Bonnie held off Freddy. Freddy was so enraged that he grabbed Bonnie's face and pulled it off. Bonnie was immediately shut down and hit the ground like a bunch of junk.

* * *

Timmy had his fairies return them to Fairy World as they saw the disaster that took place.

Yvette cried out, "BETTY!"

Wanda held Yvette as Timmy asked, "Jorgen, what does that mean?"

Jorgen answered, "It means we only have three more nights now to get these kids to crossover before new animantronics take their places."

Sparky questioned, "How are we gonna do it?"

Jorgen stated, "The only way to release the souls is to burn the place to the ground. Forget trying to find the guy to do this. Freddy is too mad and his patience is gone."

Timmy yawned as he replied, "Well, not much we can do this late at night. Let's call it here for now."

The fairies nodded in agreement as they sent Timmy back to Dimmsdale.

* * *

The very next day, Timmy was reading about the Freddy Fazbear case, gaining the attention of A.J. and Chester.

Chester asked, "Dude, are you sure you want to read about such a tragedy?"

Timmy answered, "Called me interested."

A.J. stated, "I call you stupid if you are thinking what I think you are thinking."

Timmy replied, with a shrug, "Not like my dad cares. We barely spoken to each other since I told him off. Mom has resorted to the silent treatment too since she knew I was there last night."

Just saying that, the temperature dropped 15 degrees. Timmy knew that he shouldn't have said that but what else was he supposed to say?

A.J. asked, "You did what?"

Chester blurted out, "Dude, you can't be serious?!"

Timmy responded, "Hey, I want to know, okay? Besides, it is my life. Not like my parents care."

With that, a very sad pink hated boy left the library, gaining the attention of one Trixie Tang. She couldn't help but feel worry about Timmy...but then again...he had his goldfish with him...right? She would go to Freddy's tonight with him and confess. After all...even Chosen Ones needed help...

* * *

-Flashback: The Exciting Middle Part-

_On the Blue Moon of Vegan, Timmy (dressed up as Luke Skywalker) and Mark (dressed up as CP 3.0) were face-to-face with the lead Eliminator._

_It stated, holding the wand, **"No magic wand can stop us, Chosen One. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. And it is time you finally met the Darkness."**_

_As it said that, more Eliminators showed up behind him along with the Darkness. Behind Timmy and Mark (just arriving) were more Eliminators. But these ones...had wands._

_One started to say, **"Think again..."** That's when it reverted into Jorgen with Terrance, Tamara, Vicky, Crocker, Dark Laser, Trixie, A.J., Chester, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. He added, "Robot punk!"_

_Terrance cried out, "Duck Timmy!"_

_Tamara added, "Ooh, but don't get your pants dirty!"_

_Timmy and Mark obeyed and duck. That's when the prisoners blasted the Eliminators with the help of fairy magic, destroying them. Timmy and Mark got up - relieved._

_Timmy gushed, "Cosmo, Wanda!" He saw his parents and paused for a second to add, "With my mom and dad? You saved me!"_

_Terrance smiled as he replied, "You bet we did." He turned to Cosmo and added, "By the way, Dinkleberg poop sandwich, Monday."_

_Trixie held Timmy's face as she stated, "To think there was a heroic and magical side to you that I never knew."_

_Timmy asked knowingly, "You want a pony, right?"_

_Trixie scoffed as she rolled her eyes and answered, "Unicorn."_

_Timmy snapped his fingers as Wanda sighed, poofing up a unicorn. Just then, the Darkness starts to suck everything in._

_Chester grabbed Timmy and yelled, "I hate to interrupt the greedy slash romantic moment here but..." He pointed up and finished, "There's a whirlpool of death coming for us!"_

_Timmy ran over to the wand, taking it out of the ground, and goes over to its holster._

_Timmy yelled, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness...forever!"_

_With that, Timmy slammed the wand into its holster, creating a pulse. The wand extends up but does nothing._

_Jorgen commented, "Something's not right. It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!" Just then, the Darkness starts to suck in everyone: Trixie, A.J., Chester, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Mark, Jorgen, Crocker, Laser, and Vicky. Jorgen anchored his wand down as he stated, "Turner! Say the word and I'll poof us all out of here!"_

_Timmy protested, "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me!"_

_Terrance asked, "What does it want?"_

_The Darkness moaned, "Timmy Turner."_

_That's when Timmy realize what he had to do as he answered, "I think it wants…me!"_

_With that, Timmy ran over to the chain and starts to run up them. His parents were begging him to stop but he knew from time-traveling with Doc...that this was destiny. He HAD to do this. There was no way around it if he wanted to keep them all safe. He finally got to Trixie._

_Trixie asked, "Timmy! How's my hair?"_

_Timmy smiled as he answered, "Perfect." _

_With that, the two of them kiss._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Trixie snapped out of it, not wanting to remember what happened after that. She knew that Timmy was a brave boy and she always loved him...as Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner...and as Timantha Estelle Brown.

* * *

_AK1028: Yep! Trixie remembers the Darkness battle. As we all know, fairy magic cannot interfere with true love! Thanks to all of my friends for their amazing help. This one is all for you guys! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Timmy was sound asleep in his own bed. Vicky didn't want to deal with him and the feeling was mutual. The pink hated boy knew that his parents were mad at him. But then again, it was the first time they paid attention in months, maybe years. As Timmy slept, his fairies were getting ready for the night at Freddy's. Since fairies couldn't falsify documents, they all agreed to go back tonight and get a picture of the bodies (or body) in one of the animantronics. The only problem was that Bonnie was deactivated and would be guarded by at least Freddy. And what were they going to do about Foxy?

Wanda looked at her sleeping god child and felt an instant ping in her heart. How he got involved with this whole thing was her fault. She should've listened to him so...why didn't she? It was like she was being controlled into leading Timmy to that awful place. Wanda shook her head. No, that couldn't be possible...could it? Thankfully, the house was quiet for her to think. However, she was starting to think it was too quiet. She gave her work to her son, knowing that he wouldn't try blowing it up like his father. She poofed herself downstairs and saw that Vicky was asleep in front of the television, the volume rather low.

Wanda tried to shake her thoughts out of her head about being controlled but her common sense was telling her otherwise. Something just was NOT right. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Quickly poofing away Vicky and taking the form of a human, Wanda answered the door and was surprised to see Trixie standing there. Now what did she want? Did she want to humiliate her god child more? Before she could try to tell off Trixie, the Asian girl spoke.

She said softly, "You can tear me apart limb from limb, Wanda. I deserve it from hurting Timmy..."

Wanda instantly perked up at this as she asked, narrowing her eyes, "How do you know my name?"

Trixie made eye contact with her and answered, "I know Timmy is the Chosen One..."

Wanda's blood ice ran cold as she stated, "Come in."

Trixie obeyed as she entered the house, rather quietly. Wanda closed the door as she couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Why wasn't Jorgen here yet? But then again, with the trouble they had been having trying to finish off the Freddy case, he was pretty busy. In either event, they were alone.

Trixie replied, "I know you are mad at me, Wanda. But at least hear me out first."

Wanda crossed her arms in front of her chest as she hissed, "Fine. But if you throw my god kid in the garbage again, you will feel my wrath."

Trixie gulped a little in fear as she stated, "Well, I deserve that. But I want to clear the air with you. Ever since I was little, all I ever wanted to be is one of the guys. A normal everyday girl with real friends. Popularity and money doesn't give you that. I first met Timmy in Pre-K and instantly fell in love, like Tootie. But my mom refused for me to get around him cause she thought he was trash. No matter what I did or what I said, she would always yell at me or something. I even wanted to invite him to my birthday bash but my mom wouldn't allow it cause she still thought he was middle class trash."

Wanda's face softened at that. She never knew that about Trixie. But if it was true, why didn't she get a fairy god parent? That's when she remembered Jorgen's rule. No rich and snobby kids would get fairies. But now Wanda realized that Trixie was anything but snobby. She was just scared.

Wanda asked, "Okay but what about the Darkness thing?"

Trixie answered, "Well, after Jorgen wiped everyone's memory, I still remembered everything. Even the fact that if anyone finds out about you guys, you would go away forever. I couldn't let that happen. No matter how much it hurt me..."

Wanda felt touched at that as she hugged the now crying girl, being rather gentle. Trixie was surprised as she returned the hug, still crying. Wanda felt awful as she stroked Trixie's hair softly. She felt really bad for the Asian girl. Surely there was something that she could do. But there was nothing she could do, right?

Wanda stated, "I think it is really sweet of you to put Timmy first, sweetie. Especially lately with us being at Freddy's."

Trixie nodded as she replied, "I overheard. I came over to see if I could help."

Wanda responded, "Well, you can go into the guest room to clean and rest up. I'll tell Timmy you are here when he wakes up."

Trixie smiled at that as she commented, "Thanks Wanda."

With that, she went upstairs as Wanda smiled a bit. Perhaps talking with Nacey and allowing her to give Trixie her own fairy would help.

* * *

"No," Jorgen hissed at Nacey, later that day.

"Oh for the love Pete," Nacey groaned, annoyed.

"We don't have time to reverse the rule for one snobby rich girl," Jorgen stated.

"We do, you just don't want to listen to reason," Nacey replied, looking quite crossed with him.

You see, Nacey Rose Cortex was from the Crash Bandicoot world and Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex's older sister. She had pale yellow skin, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow buttoned down shirt, blue jeans, and black high heels. She was rather beautiful, especially to Jorgen, since he knew her since she was sixteen. Now was a grown up adult woman with a career in an London newspaper back in England, where she was born and raised. She had magical powers (which is how she knew about fairies).

"Nance," Jorgen started to say, softly.

"What," Nacey hissed.

"I'll allow to bend the rules until the last night of the Freddy case," Jorgen stated.

"That's all I ask," Nacey replied.

* * *

_AK1028: So what do you guys think? Is there more to this than meets the eye? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

When Timmy finally got up, he saw Wanda floating there. Timmy yawned and stretched, ready for another night at Freddy's. He just hoped he was ready for whatever Freddy threw at them.

"Hey Wanda," Timmy said, yawning a tad.

"Hey sport," Wanda stated, a bit too quietly.

Timmy perked up at this and asked, "Wanda? What's wrong?"

Wanda answered, "Timmy, sweetie... Trixie is here."

Timmy breathed, "Trixie?" The pink hated boy was surprised. What was the most popular girl in school doing at his house? He asked, "Well, what does she want?"

Wanda answered, "Two things. One: to talk to you."

Timmy stated, "I feel like you are hesitating on the second reason."

Wanda was silent for a moment before replying, "She knows about us and she wants to go with you to Freddy's tonight."

Timmy instantly answered, fearing for Trixie's safety, "No."

Wanda was surprised by this as she protested, "But Timmy!"

Timmy shook his head and stated, "No butts, Wanda. I can't take the chance of Trixie going to Freddy's. She might get caught and she isn't immortal like you guys are."

Wanda pointed out, "You aren't immortal and yet you are going."

As Timmy and Wanda were talking, Trixie had woken up from her nap and decided to go and talk to Timmy. She got off of the bed, yawning a bit. She headed out of the room, rubbing her eyes.

Timmy replied, "Cause I have to. Clarissa picked me to help them. So did Betty. They trust me and if I bring someone new into this thing, it might increase the trouble even more. I can't risk Trixie's life."

Wanda asked, as Trixie was listening at the door, "But you will risk yours?!"

Timmy answered, "If the shoe fits."

"NO!"

Timmy looked as his bedroom door swung open and there stood Trixie, looking scared and mad. Wanda instantly poofed out of there, knowing that the Asian girl was mad.

The pink hated boy started to say, "Trixie..."

Trixie interrupted, "Don't even say it, Timmy. I'm going to tonight. If you get to risk your life to the Darkness and to these animantronics then I am too."

Timmy stated, "No! You are too important, Trixie Tang. I can't have that happen!"

Trixie replied, "The same goes for you, Timmy Turner. Or do you prefer Timantha Estelle Brown?"

Timmy paled as he asked, "You figured it out?"

Trixie answered, "I knew the minute I saw your bucked teeth. I know you are Timantha and I'm NOT scared to tell A.J. and Chester who you are."

Timmy stated, "You wouldn't dare..."

Trixie replied, "Oh, I dare."

Timmy sighed in defeat as he responded, "Fine. But you stay as close to Sparky as you can."

Trixie told him, "Fair enough!"

* * *

That evening, Freddy was ready for Timmy. He just didn't expect TWO children to come through the doors. He smirked. This was going to be a fun night. Timmy got into the office and strangely, the phone rang. Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky appeared as Timmy answered the phone, with a bad feeling.

He asked, "Hello?"

The voice answered, _"Hello, hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice."_

Timmy puzzled at this as he started to ask, "Who is...?"

The voice added, _"But most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. __Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. __Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

As the phone call ended, Trixie hissed, "What the heck was that?!"

Timmy stated, "That never happened before..."

Wanda replied, "Timmy, I got a bad feeling about this..."

Before Timmy could say anything, Chica had appeared at the door. Trixie was about to close the door but Timmy stopped her. However, his mind quickly changed when Chica grabbed Sparky.

Sparky yelped, "Timmy!"

Cosmo gushed, "Ooh, she's about to show Sparky that suit!"

Timmy yelled, "Clarissa! Stop! It's me, Timmy!"

Either Chica didn't hear Timmy or didn't care cause the next thing she did was go for Wanda. Trixie reacted as she closed the door quickly, freeing Sparky and forcing Chica out of the room.

Trixie asked, "What the heck!?"

Timmy answered, "And that's why I didn't want you to come! Something's wrong!"

"Aye, that you are right ladie."

Timmy spun around and saw Foxy was in the office already. Timmy swore under his breath, quickly getting in front of Trixie. Both kids blushed as Timmy stared at Foxy, ready for anything. Foxy raised his hook paw as Timmy closed his eyes, ready for anything.

* * *

_AK1028: GUYS! I MADE IT TO NIGHT 6! Bonnie came to my door 6 times while Chica came to door 2 times. Foxy started to come out of the curtain at 5 a.m. while Freddy never moved. Course I had my eye on them but still...I made it! Even with my dad watching! So I can't wait to make a video review for my YouTube channel plus talk about the sequel. I just like the fact I was stuck on night 4 for about two weeks and win night 5 with one shot. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Timmy slowly opened his eyes and saw Foxy...hugging him and Trixie. Trixie was surprised and so was Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky appeared, just as confused as Timmy.

"Felix," the pink hated boy guessed.

"Aye, matey," Foxy replied, smiling.

"Felix," Trixie questioned.

"There are five children trapped inside of these animantronics, dead," Wanda explained, with disgust in her voice.

"One of them even had a fairy named Yvette," Sparky added.

Trixie looked in awe as Timmy went over to Foxy and asked, "Felix, we need your help. We need to set this place on fire. Can you help us?"

Felix answered, "I can try."

"So we have a plan," Cosmo asked.

Trixie answered, "Well, we could go to the kitchen perhaps."

Felix stated, "That should be easy since Clarissa is on yee side."

Timmy asked, "So what happened in 1987?"

Felix answered, honestly, "I think we should not worry about that right now, matey. We have our souls to save." Timmy and Trixie were about to leave the security office when they heard a giggle. Timmy spun around and there, behind them, was Golden Freddy. He screamed in pure terror. Everyone else turned around and everyone else but Felix screamed in horror. Felix hissed, "Gerald!"

Gerald giggled as he stated, "These guys are so easily startled!"

Trixie asked, "Wait, Gerald?"

Timmy answered, "That's the name of the spirit that haunts Golden Freddy."

Gerald stated, "That's right."

Trixie leaned towards Timmy as she whispered, "Do you think if we brought Vicky here, Tootie would've had a better time?"

Timmy chuckled at that as he whispered, "Defiantly."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Birthday Wish!'_-

_Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are enjoying themselves at Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a party restaurant for kids. Chester enjoys the all-you-can-eat pizza, A.J. thinks the crude robots in the place make feel smart, and Timmy loves the ball pit. However, Tootie is nearby sitting at an empty table, crying because nobody came to her party except for her older sister Vicky, who is scaring off anyone who does decide to show up. Timmy said he would of gone to the party if she invited him but Cosmo and Wanda reminded Timmy that she did and sent him three invitations, which Timmy used to bring Chester and A.J. and skip Tootie's birthday party. _

_Chester and A.J. run off to the arcade to play while laughing at Tootie, but Timmy sulks into the ball pit when he is overcome with guilt._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_'Then again,'_ Timmy thought, a bit amused, _'Vicky wouldn't be afraid of Fred and the others.'_

Wanda shouted, "Timmy! Look out!"

Timmy snapped out of his thoughts, looking up. Coming his way was a rather large table. He quickly moved along with Trixie, who saw Freddy coming. The five of them screamed as they all ran into the kitchen. Felix and Gerald were behind them as Timmy looked around for a match. However, since he couldn't find any, he was about to wish for a lighter. However, Freddy came into the kitchen. He grabbed Timmy's leg after the pink hatted boy pushed Trixie out of the way. Freddy squeezed at his ankle, making Timmy scream out in pain as he grabbed the sink.

Trixie was about to help to help but Felix held her back.

She protested, "But Felix..."

Felix stated, "We are better help to him in getting rid of this place for good."

Gerald added, "He's right, we have to do it."

Wanda replied, "Trixie, make a wish!"

Before they came here, Jorgen allowed Trixie to make wishes with Cosmo and Wanda until she got her own fairy.

Trixie took a deep breath and wished, "I wish we had a lighter!" With a poof, a lighter appeared in his hands as she heard Timmy scream out in pain. Trixie flinched as she got the gas going and put the lighter to the flame. She quickly wished, "I wish Timmy and I were safe in Fairy World!"

With another poof, Trixie's wish was granted as an explosion rocked the night...

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Turner and Miss Tang," said the police chief early that morning. "You are free to leave."

Timmy and Trixie were called to the police station to answer a few questions about the explosion. The case had been closed on the Freddy case, since the entire place was destroyed and there was practically nothing left. The couple (or their fairies which now included Trixie's fairy, Iris) didn't dare mention about what had happened with the animantronics, knowing that no one would believe them anyways. Timmy's ankle was in a cast for about two to three weeks. The couple had left the police station, walking back to Timmy's house since they just wanted to talk.

Iris asked, "So they were all allowed to cross over?"

Trixie answered, with a shrug, "As far as we know."

Timmy stated, "I'm just glad the whole thing is over with now."

Wanda replied, "Same here and that you kids are safe and sound."

Cosmo blinked in confusion as he asked, "When did a safe get involved with this?"

Poof asked, "Poof, poof?"

Sparky stated, "Remind me never to eat with Cosmo."

Timmy and Trixie both laughed until they saw something that would forever change their lives. There, in the destroyed land where Freddy's used to be, was a sign. It read: _'Returning soon: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!'_

Everyone blurted out, "What?!"

Trixie asked, "But how?"

Timmy gulped as he answered, "I'm not sure, Trix. But one thing I do know for sure...I pity the guy that has to take the night shift..."

* * *

_AK1028: I pity the guy, too, Timmy. Now this story is ending here but I don't know if I want to give it a sequel or not. Probably not since I had Trixie blew up the place to allow the spirits to crossover. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
